


One Word

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa was still there when her eyes opened, still watching, calculating, enjoying. Just one word. Clarke could barely contain her anticipation. Lexa knew what she wanted, what they both needed. And as Lexa leaned in further, causing Clarke to bend backwards slightly, the blonde was absolutely sure that she would say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word

They were but a breath apart, sharing space and heat and nearly touching lips. Clarke shuddered, at the way Lexa’s eyes bore into her soul, at the way the edge of the table dug into the back of her thighs, which Lexa had predatorily backed her into. She managed to inhale shakily, and then hesitantly reached out and grabbed handfuls of Lexa’s thick coat.

“Lexa,” she began, licking her lips once for moisture. She shuddered when those eyes dipped down to watch the lazy swipe of her tongue.

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa all but purred. Her voice fell so low that it almost melted within Clarke’s ears, leaking into her head, filling up her heart.

She couldn’t take it anymore. “Say one word,” she continued. “One word and I’m yours.”

A fluster took over Lexa’s face, and she pressed in even closer until there was no more space between them. The pressure of being pushed into the table was only a dull ache now, and it was easy to ignore. Very easy, when Lexa wound her arms around her waist, strong hands going to clasp her hips. A burst of heat washed over her skin through her clothes, and she shivered yet again. Lexa’s attentive eyes saw each reaction, drank it in, and her lips parted slightly to release a hot breath.

“Clarke,” Lexa started. She leaned in, locked their eyes. There was no way that Clarke could look away, or push away. She wanted to pull Lexa in harder, force her face down, take a full lip between her teeth, and caress that strong tongue with her own. Clarke shuddered and had to close her eyes for a brief moment to regain herself. Lexa was still there when her eyes opened, still watching, calculating, enjoying. Just one word. Clarke could barely contain her anticipation. Lexa knew what she wanted, what they both needed. And as Lexa leaned in further, causing Clarke to bend backwards slightly, the blonde was absolutely sure that she would say it.

“One word,” Lexa husked softly, barely above a whisper.

Clarke furrowed her brows and remained confused for a solid minute, but then she fell back into herself and lifted her hands to push Lexa a step away. “Lexa, you can’t be serious!” she exclaimed, cheeks flaming.

“You said to say ‘one word’, Clarke. I said it. Now are you mine or not?”

For the love of… “Lexa, you know that is not what I meant.”

“You were very clear, Clarke. You very plainly said: ‘Say one word. One word and I’m yours.”

She looked so utterly serious. Clarke knew that grounders struggled with English phrases and such sometimes, but this was ridiculous. “Lexa… please, tell me you’re joking.”

“Joking?” Lexa straightened and finally dropped her hands from Clarke’s hips. “Clarke, this is not something to joke of.”

“Then…” Clarke pressed her face into her hands, counted to ten and reminded herself that killing the _Heda_ was a very, very bad idea. “Lexa, you better...” the angry whine died on her lips when she spied a very small and very sly smirk shaping Lexa’s lips. It was slow at first, subtle, but then Lexa was full on smirking, eyes swimming in amusement. Clarke felt another flare of anger and embarrassment and reacted instinctively—she reached out and punched Lexa in the shoulder. “Lexa, you jerk!”

“You just assaulted the Commander, Clarke,” Lexa warned, though playfully. She wasn’t laughing, but her eyes clearly said that she wanted to. She reached out and grabbed Clarke around the waist, enduring it when the blonde tried to struggle free.

“Let me go! I can punch you when you’re being a jerk if I want.”

Lexa finally allowed herself to chuckle, but then it turned into a laugh louder than she had intended, and she dropped Clarke to cover her mouth. Clarke stared at her, mouth open, eyes wide. Lexa quickly stopped laughing and cleared her throat. She tried to regain some of her cool air, but it was no use. Now Clarke was the one smirking.

“You think you’re hot stuff now, huh?”

“I do not think that I am Clarke, because I know that I am.” Lexa sounded collected, but there was a flicker of fear in her eyes as she began to back up. Clarke started closing in.

“I bet you’re ticklish.”

“I do not know what that means, Clarke,” Lexa hurried. Her eyes flicked down to Clarke’s hands and it was very clear that she knew what it meant. Her gaze shot up, refocusing on Clarke’s face, but she realized too late that she had shown weakness.

“Run, Commander,” Clarke husked, stepping ever closer. “I’ll give you five seconds to climb the highest tree.”

“Clarke, I am the Commander, I cannot—”

“One, two…”

As undignified as it was, Lexa fled. She bolted out of the tent without being prompted twice, and ignored Indra’s shout as she flew past her. A few of her guards shot up and grabbed their weapons, heads whipping about to see where the threat was. But then the threat burst out of the tent behind Lexa, and they relaxed to watch Clarke chase after her into the trees.

“All you had to do was say one word, Lexa!” Clarke called after her, laughter bubbling up in her chest.

“You were most unclear in your intents,” Lexa responded. Her voice echoed around the trees, and Clarke regretted letting her have the lead. The forest was Lexa’s playground. She was probably hiding somewhere close, throwing her voice so that Clarke though she was far.

“Let me be clear this time: I’m going to kick your ass.”

There was a laugh somewhere, Clarke couldn’t pinpoint it exactly.

“You may try, Clarke, but you won’t succeed.”

Be that as it may, Clarke was certainly going to try.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask what word Clarke meant because that's completely private, between Clarke and Lexa. I also might now really know what the word is. I saw this idea on tumblr and just really had to write it out, thinking, wouldn't it be funny if they're getting all hot and Lexa decides to pretend that she doesn't understand? Clarke has her hands full. Hope you enjoyed it ^^ Don't be afraid to send me prompts! Can't promise to write 'em all, but I'll try.


End file.
